Unexpected
by Ayu Kiyusuki
Summary: They were Best of friends..Natsume loved another... While Mikan gave all her heart to Natsume and love him uncconditionaly.... NXM Please review
1. The sudden Break Of Friendship

**Natsume: Hn…. Another story?**

**Ayu: Yep… and obviously it's about you and Mikan**

**Natsume: Eh…..**

**Mikan: Hey Ayu what kind of story is it?**

**Ayu: Um…. Just read… NYAAA**

**Natsume: IDIOTS, Anyway Ayu does not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters**

**Chapter 1 The sudden break of friendship**

I'm Mikan Sakura a thirteen year old girl, with auburn hair and bright chocolate orbs. People always say that I always place my face with a smile. But that wasn't true at all sometimes I would paint my face with a fake smile so that my friends won't get too worried about me.

_Why must the world be so cruel? Why must I suffer this much? I loved him with all my heart,_ I thought to myself the skies were enveloped by the dark clouds. The rain was pouring so hard students running for shelter and I was there sitting alone the Sakura tree hugging my knees.

I had to give him that in such for me to have a piece of mind. He was happy with that girl I could see in his face. Since I am his best friend maybe I should be happy for him but why did he have to be so cruel. What he told me last night was just to unbearable, I cant handle such pain.

**0_o Flashback o_0**

I felt a bit relief after I gave the letter to Natsume. I decided to open my laptop to update my accounts and chat with my friends. I didn't expect that a certain letter would destroy a bond of friendship with the so called Kuroneko.

After a few hours of chatting with my friends (except Natsume even though He's Online) I was ready to sign out and take a good night sleep.

**Buzz**

** Natsume: Mikan?**

** Mikan: What? **

** Natsume: What has gotten into you? Would you mind stop posting those stupid things about me breaking your heart..**

** Mikan: I didn't write anything about you !!!**

** Natsume: But it still points to me….**

** Mikan: LIKE YOU WOULD CARE!!! YOU NEVER CARED AT ALL!!**

** Natsume: fine explain it to me**

** Mikan: I already stated everything that needs to be stated in the letter**

** Natsume:……..**

**Natsume : FINE, it seems like I'm away from you… Then you from now on you and I don't know each other , YOU NEVER HAD A FRIEND NAMED NATSUME HYUUGA!!**

** has signed out**

**Mikan: Wait I didn't mean to.. I'd rather dies than loose our friendship**

Why did I have to give him that stupid letter… somehow I regretted it but still I had to… Natsume don't leave me... don't break the string of friendship that we have.. I cried myself to sleep wishing that I could scream but I can't tears just continued to flow on my face and now I felt like the world despises me.

**Please Review……. I will accept both painful or good reviews….**


	2. THE LETTER

**Ayu: Um…. I gonna use Natsume's POV for this chapter.**

**Mikan: Thanks those who reviewed Chapter 1**

**Natsume: Oi…. Ayu does not own Gakuen Alice or Any of its charaters.**

**Mikan: Hey!!! Ayu should be the own saying that!!!**

**Natsume: So what I just got bored, idiot.**

**Mikan: I am not an idiot!!!!**

**Ayu: It's okay… Can we just go on with the story? *sweat drop* (-_-')**

**Chapter 2: The Letter **

_**I met him as a stranger **_

_**He was one of my best friends**_

_**He was the source of my present sorrow**_

_**And now I have to learn how to let him go.**_

**Mikan's POV**

They say that the heart can love forever, it can withstand times challenges, not even distance can weaken its strength but when the loving gets hurt so much and be pierced multiple times, then there maybe only two decisions left accept the fact that you should get over him or continue loving him and ignore your battered and broken heart. If this was only a paper cut this would easily heal but no it was a broken heart which may never be healed for ever.

BAKA!BAKA! BAKA! The shots of the baka gun hit my head with great impact

"HOTARU WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" I shouted as from the bench which I was apparently sitting on.

Hotaru, was my ever dearest best friend actually she was the only one who knows all my secrets one of which is my true feelings toward Natsume Hyuuga and she was the only one whom I trust most among all my friends. "You look ugly when you're crying … Mikan you need to smile… You look pretty when you smile"

"How can*sob* I s….smile*sob*at a time like t... this"

Hotaru sighed…"What did the jerk do now"

I told Hotaru everything. And hugged her tight as I continued to shed tears. "I can't take it anymore. You know very well that Natsume is head over heels with that girl. I cant take it that whenever I see him with Luna my heart gets pierce and somehow I feel that I am dying slowly losing the essence of my existence here on earth ."

"Let it all out... No offense but maybe Hyuuga just isn't the right guy for you. Maybe you two are only meant to be friends and just that. I hope someday you might find the perfect guy for you , a guy who would place in the center of his heart…. You're lucky that I wont charge you on this" Hotaru said with the same icy expression plastered on her face.

**Where it all started..**

A young brunette with dazzling chocolate orbs was staring blankly into the vast sky reminiscing on those days and every moment that she and a certain crimson eyed boy had, meanwhile not afar there was a young raven haired boy with bloody crimson pools was apparently absorbing and trying to understand what a certain letter had contained while beside him was a drooling girl with blond hair was clinging onto his left arm just like a monkey clinging and swaying on a tree branch. And so weather surrounding the famous Gakuen Alice was gloomy as the skies were getting darker and little raindrops slowly touched the ground.

"Natsume-kun! Lets go or we are going to get wet by the rain. Most importantly I don't want my brand new shoes to get wet and look hideous! " Luna Koizami whined and obviously her whine would make anyone's ear bleed and she pouted and of course her pout was obviously ugly and would make a little child cry!

"Go on ahead!" Natsume replied. _I miss teasing Mikan but that what did to make her write something like this, _he thought while raking his messy raven hair.

**Natsume's POV -_-**

I was in my room lying on my crimson colored bed and staring blankly on the ceiling with only questions bugling on my mind why did she write that letter what was her reason for doing so and how did she know I was going out with Koizumi.

_**Dear Natsume,**_

_**I know you haven't noticed it but there was a girl who always cared for you from afar, who was ready to listen to all your problems and is always ready to comfort you. A girl who always be there to cheer you up when you are feeling down. A girl who loved you with all her heart and soul. NATSUME I LOVE YOU!!! But then maybe I shouldn't have loved you I guess what Hotaru said was right that should stop loving you. But I can't help but feel vulnerable whenever I see you. I cant understand the feeling of being complete whenever I see even just from a distance.**_

_**But knowing the fact that you are in love with another girl makes me feel sad and vulnerable inside. I am sick of using up all my tears for and maybe this is the write way for me to let out all my feelings. To express what I have truly felt for you.**_

_**Natsume I know that I could sometimes act naïve but still I am surely aware that I love you and I would never let you go but then I was wrong. I was stupid because I still continued to keep my love for you burning alive; I should have known that I was wrong. This world that we are standing now is not my fairytale and I'm not your princess, not the girl which you will sweep off her feet and ask her hand in marriage. Maybe I was just dreaming but I am glad that you are one of my best friends. I wanted to be the want to always complete your day to make it whole and be in your arms forever and ever but I guess those are just stupid and broken dreams but I just cant help but dream and fall for youI should've known I WAS STUPID TO HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU!!!!**_

_**So please forgive if I have to say this but please don't show your face in front of me so that I could get over you. Even just for a few days. I know very well I can't live without seeing you and knowing whether you are okay or not but I guess I have to learn. *sigh* I guess that girl is surely lucky.**_

_**GOODBYE NATSUME. GOODBYE TO THE BOY I LOVE. And take care.**_

_**-Mikan- **_

I clenched my fist I had to make a decision a decision which may cause our friendship to fade away. Maybe this the best way so that I wouldn't hurt her anymore. _Sorry Mikan I didn't know. I was a Jerk!_

**Ayu: Please Review…………………. O_o**


	3. STAY AWAY FROM HER!

_**Ayu: Hi guys I'm back sorry for the really late update…. I had some things to fix in school and now here's chapter 3**_

_**Natsume: Hn…**_

_**Mikan: Hey, the letter will be revised so for those who are waiting for the longer version of the letter , Ayu might update it around 2- 3 weeks.**_

_**Hotaru: Ayu does not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters…**_

_**Natsume: Imai where'd you come from?**_

_**(^_^)**_

(^_^)

"_A sad thing in life is that sometimes you meet someone who means a lot to you only to find out in the end that it was never bound to be and you just have to let go."_

_**  
(^_^)**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**If a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it. **_

_**~Edgar Watson Howe**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**Unexpected Chapter 3:**_

_**Stay Away From Her!**_

_**Mikan's POV**_

It was a rather nice morning the sun was up and luminously radiant, the birds were chirping happily and to top it all off the Sakura trees were up in bloom indeed it was a perfect morning, a perfect day to be strolling at the park and enjoy the fresh air. But I guess I'd rather be here cuddled in my bed and be trapped in the comforts of my room. I'm just too tired; well what can you expect I lacked sleep because until it was almost one in the morning heck I could even sense eye bugs forming on the bottom of my eyes. For the record this was the first time I cried so hard.

I forced my body to get out of my queens sized bed I had school of hell's sake. I got my towel and proceeded to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and felt the water trickling down my skin I needed to at least forget about him, about what happened last night but I couldn't and burst into tears _**Mikan you have to pull yourself together! You need to let go of him! **_ I prepared for class and wiped away my tears.

I came to the classroom just in time for our first period class which was homeroom. Gathered all my strength to face the infamous Kuroneko my best friend wait slash that my _**EXbestfriend**_. The hours past I was sitting near him and I came to a decision to just keep my mouth shut even if I was yearning to talk. And so we both didn't utter a word to one another. After I realized it was already time for lunch. Phew I guess I got threw half of the day.

**Normal POV**

"Mikan has been acting strange lately. Hotaru do you know what's wrong with her?" Anna Umenomiya whispered to Hotaru. Anna was one Mikan's friends she a beautiful pinkette.

Hotaru didn't reply it was Mikan's problem she didn't want to just blabber about it and spread it around the campus. Mikan has great trust in her and she knows that.

"Mikan are you sure you're okay?" Our animal lover asked with a concerned look.

"Aww.. Come on Mikan tell it already" Koko said who was now gawking his food. The crew now apparently forcing our dear brunette to tell them about the _**SECRET.**_ Mikan finally gave up and decided to tell them the secret. So they finally settled to eat at a near by garden.

"*sigh* Fine I give up… I cant believe I'm telling this to you guys…" Mikan began to narrate to them about everything, about her having a huge crush on the infamous Black Cat, the letter that caused this ruckus and the sudden break of their ever so dear friendship. Apparently Tsubasa was unintentionally eavesdropping on them. After Mikan finished her tale our mischievous senpai jumped out of the tree where he was taking a nap.

"HOW DARE HE HURT MIKAN LET ME AT HIM" Tsubasa said acting childishly once again.

"Where'd he come from?" Sumire said jumping from where she was seated.

"Yo!! Dude calm down…. It's Natsume we're talking here, and you don't want him to get angry" Koko said trying to calm down Tsubasa.

"THE HELL I CARE!!! I'm GOING TO GET HIM!!! LET ME AT HIM!!!"

Everyone just sweat dropped even if our raven -haired shadow manipulator was already seventeen years old he still acts and sometimes thinks like a six year old kid.

_**Hotaru's POV **_

I stood up even if I didn't like agreeing to these idiots ideas they were sure damn right. Andou was right Mikan was our we had the right to stand up for I didn't mean that she was weak she was really strong letting go was one way of proving to those weaklings that you are invulnerable and that is why I'm proud of her we would always think of her as a fragile and innocent blossom but what she just did made us think twice.

"Hey Hotaru where are you going?" Mikan asked with a confused look.

"she's going to… uhh….. never mind" Koko almost slipped the beans and that was pissing me off . And as I would always say idiots will always be idiots and tha is why I built the BAKA- gun. _**(You all know what will happen next)**_

" Oi…. Bunnyboy…. Andou accompany me…" I said with a smirk I had an idea I really nice idea. And with the help of these two I know it wil be a success well I don't expect a huge help from Tsubasa. So I hoped on my duck scoter as the two followed from behind. I quietly drove off until I lost sight of Mikan

" Hotaru where are we going?" Ruka Nogi, which I prefer to call bunnyboy asked me.

" Were just going talk to your bestfriend" I didn't have to explain everything to him I could comprehend it to well.

"Really we are!!!" Tsubas said almost jumping. I wish I didn't bring him to bad I aleady did.

We found Hyuuga sitting on the branch of the sakura tree he taking a nap using his arms as his pillow.

"Oi!! Hyuuga get down here we need to talk!" I shouted good enough for him to hear.

"What do you want, Imai?" he said jumping off the tree.

"We need to talk about…" I was cut off by him

"Tch… about Mikan" he said while placing his hands inside his pocket.

"Yes Its about her!! How dare you do that to her!!!" the Baka that was accompanying stated.

"Nice way to start this conversation." I muttered.

" Look Natsume Mikan loves you so much but why did you cut your friendship you could've at least talk to her. You do know very well that your friendship is very important to her." Ruka explained

"Tch…. Buzz off I have my own reasons… If you're just here to sermon about it then why don't you all buzz off." Hyuuga said. The hell he didn't know who he was messing with.

"What are your reasons then?" Andou asked with a questioned look is he asking for some catastrophe?

"Why the hell you I tell you that " Hyuuga was now shooting death glares at us.

" Fine then Hyuuga. I just here to tell to _**STAY AWAY FROM MIKAN OR ELSE YOU MIGHT DIE !I FORGOT TO SAY THANK FOR HURTING MADE HER CRY SO HARD!!!! SOMETIMES I WOUL WISH THAT YOU HAVE NEVER MET HER!!!!! **_ " I said sarcastically I could sense that Hyuuga got ht by those words. And I cant help but smirk.

_**(^_^)**_

_**(^_^)**_

_**Ayu: Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked it please review by the way what do you think will Natsume do next.**_


End file.
